


Sheila

by Sadbhyl



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-21
Updated: 2012-03-21
Packaged: 2017-11-02 06:45:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/366095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sadbhyl/pseuds/Sadbhyl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The line of Aurelius has one scraggly offshoot</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sheila

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published May 31, 2004. Written for the Vampire Monologues on Livejournal.

I always thought being a vampire would be a lot cooler, you know?

I mean, come on, you get to live forever, hardly anything can really hurt you, and you get to hurt people for fun.

But so far it’s pretty much just sucked.

I didn’t ask for this. I was just out lookin’ to party, before that Billy Idol reject grabbed me and dragged me off for a midnight snack for his nut job girlfriend. She wasn’t supposed to turn me, but she took one look at me and started going on about strings and knots that tie people together, and the next thing I know she’s got her wrist in my mouth and her fangs in my neck.

It was better than the best fuck I have _ever_ had.

Of course, then I was dead. Which would have sucked, if I had known about it.

She must have hid me under the bed for the change. At least that’s where I woke up, all dirty and covered in dust bunnies. She fed me. Lucy Kenitz, from English class. Nobody’s gonna miss her. Then she said Mummy had a job for me. I was supposed to go to the high school to help take care of the Slayer. I say “What the fuck’s a Slayer?”, but she just smiled this tripped out little smile and said I’d know her when I saw her.

Imagine my surprise to find the Barbie doll from Snyder’s office hiding in the hall with a stake behind her back. Wouldn’t have pegged her for much of a fighter, little thing like her. Guess I was wrong.

Afterwards, I took off back to the batcave. Cuz that’s where I’m supposed to go, right? Well big mistake. Cuz Bleach-job got his ass handed to him, too, and he was _pissed_. He killed a bunch of vamps upstairs before coming down to find out about me. Then he was pissed all over again. Of course, he couldn’t hit her, so he took it out on me, yelling at her the whole time about how I wasn’t good enough for anything but food and why was she wasting her strength on turning anyone, let alone gutter trash like me. She just smiled and said, “I turned you, my sweet William.” I guess that wasn’t what he wanted to hear. He just whaled on me even harder. And then he threw me out.

So there I was, dead for less than a day, didn’t have a fuckin’ _clue_ what the hell I was supposed to be doing. So I went to the bar.

Met a guy there who told me about this other place that specialized in our kind. And hangin’ out there, I started to figure out some things about myself. For one, I was stronger than a lot of other new vamps. Quicker. Even a little smarter. I could think for myself more than those other drones. Couple of months later I found out why.

Turns out I’m part of a lineage. A family of vamps stretching back centuries. The line of Aurelius. Say that around the other vamps and watch them shudder. The Aurelians spread more chaos and destruction than any other family on the books. And they were old enough, strong enough, that they could pass that strength down to their fledges. I may not have been a full blown childe, but I was so much more than any minion out there.

So I’d basically been kicked out of a whole nother family. Turns out that might have been for the best.

But a girl’s gotta survive, right? So I manage to work this to my advantage. Start hookin’ up with prestige seeking vamps, want a little attention, wanna look like they’re all that. Spend a little time with me and whammo, they can brag that they did an Aurelian. Some just want the sex, some want a taste of the blood, too. That’s a bit extra. I’ve worked my way up so now I’m a fairly expensive vampire prostitute. Not like those human sucking whores selling themselves off cheap for the thrill seekers. No, I’m talkin’ by appointment, five thousand an hour vampires-only call girl. It’s amazing how well you can do pandering to some people’s egos. I’ve got a decent apartment in Chicago and a car with my own driver in case I get caught out in the day by a client. Even managed to finish school. Not that a vamp needs a GED, but it gave me something to do when I wasn’t spreading my legs for the social climbers.

For a while I kept a low profile. Didn’t think the family would be too keen on me selling off the family rep to any guy with a couple of cee notes and a boner. My boss had a vested interest as well, seeing as she got a cut of everything I made and she knew she could be selling me for more. She also had good connections. Turned out I didn’t need to worry. This family was as fucked up as my human one. She was able to find out that the head of the line had been dusted back in Sunny D on prom night my sophomore year. I’d been behind the Dairy Queen that night doing Tony Caruso in the back of his Mustang. That was quite a ride. Tony wasn’t bad, either. The chick next in line had gotten dusted that same year and again four years after that (don’t ask me how), while the guy after her had gotten a soul and was fighting for the good guys for a while before he took over a law firm, of all things. Talk about living the cliché. Next up was my crazy sire, but no one had seen or heard from her since she’d gotten lit on fire in LA three years after turning me. Which left the Billy Idol reject. But he’d gone and gotten housebroken by the Slayer. Of course, I’d heard a couple of weeks ago that he and the other guy had disappeared in the middle of a big fight about a month ago. Nobody could say for sure what had happened to them, if they had died or gone over into another dimension or something. But either way, unless insane-o girl showed up somewhere, it looked like me and a couple of others were all that was left of the Aurelians.

Hmm. I wonder if I can use that to charge more now?


End file.
